


i'm rolling in the deep inside of you, aqua girl.

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which heejin is completely whipped for hyunjin and spends most of her saturday nights stalking her facebook account. her best friend, olivia hye, can't stand listening to heejin babbling about hyunjin's beauty and smile 24/7. until she decides to do something about it.× inspired by beenzino's aqua man and nike shoes!





	1. A fish trapped inside a fish bowl

                                                                                                                                  _(Heejin POV)_

Another saturday night. Another day Heejin spent mostly stalking Hyunjin's most recent posts on Facebook. Where could Hyunjin be at that time of the night? At a party with her also popular friends? Smiling in that way that made Heejin's heart - Heejin cringed with how cheesy, but how truthful it was- flutter? Or, maybe, kissing a boy under the moonlight?

Could a ridiculous _**male**_ be kissing her, feeling her soft lips while Heejin was standing in front of her computer like a stupid freak? Heejin tried to stop these thoughts by clicking on a post from Hyunjin's Facebook wall and checking its comments.  
Twenty or thirty comments, mostly from men trying to get her attention.

Soon, Heejin couldn't stop herself and commented something too, almost begging for Hyunjin's attention. Those boys on Hyunjin's post comments section were like fishes, asking for the tiniest bait Hyunjin could give them as a piece of her mind, her attention driven towards the silly things they had posted on her Facebook post. Heejin realized she was also one of the fishes, stupidly trapped inside the fish bowl that was like loving Hyunjin.

That night, before turning her computer off and sleeping with an empty cold heart, Heejin said to herself, while thinking about Hyunjin: _I wanna be your girlfriend, not one of your fish._


	2. A crazy confession idea

                                             _(Heejin POV)_

Heejin noticed she was crying when she woke up that morning. She felt some sort of thin pain growing inside of her chest and spreading towards her body, taking control from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The pain seemed to get worse everytime Heejin thought about a familiar face, an even more familiar smile. She bit her lips because she knew that pain had its own name: Kim Hyunjin.

It's just a silly crush, she would say to herself a few months ago. But it kept growing, as much as Heejin caught herself thinking about what Hyunjin could be doing at the moment, about how holding hands with her would feel like, about how sweetly deep her voice was and about how perfect she was in everything she'd set her mind to do.

The city was so boring compared to Hyunjin. She could turn grey skies into dreamy blue skies filled with pink-ish clouds, her beauty simply had that power. Her smile felt so warm it physically affected Heejin. She began to avoid meeting Hyunjin at their school, because she couldn't hide her bright smile whenever Hyunjin appeared next to her.

Olivia Hye, Heejin's best friend, had to endure all this soft talk about Hyunjin every single day at school. And honestly, Heejin could notice she'd had enough of it. After history class, Olivia's favorite, Heejin grabbed Olivia by her hand so they could get their usual seats at Chemistry class, but Olivia refused to move.

"We need to talk." - she said, trying her best to look serious, but failing completely and ending up looking like a baby wolf, her squishy cheeks being even more poignant than usual. Even if Olivia's serious look wasn't convincing, Heejin felt anxious about what Olivia needed to talk about. As a true libra, she wasn't comfortable getting into any confrontations, except if they represented, in some sort of way, protecting those she loved. Finally, Olivia said:

"I'm sure that you know by now that what you feel about Hyunjin is more than just a silly crush. The point is: you can't keep this to yourself anymore. I'm tired of seeing you putting her into some goddess category while forgetting that you are just as lovable and beautiful. Jeon Heejin, you deserve someone that truly loves you for who you are. Maybe that someone is Hyunjin. But you have to try."

Heejin was taken aback. Her hands even felt a bit shaky and she made some effort to breathe properly, mentally preparing herself to answer Olivia. After some time thinking, she said:

"I appreciate you taking care of me and being considerate of my feelings, I really do, but I don't want to do anything about it. You said yourself that how I feel towards Hyunjin is more than just a simple crush and I don't want it to end because of a ridiculous rejection. It may sound stupid to you, but I'd rather be forever platonically in love with her than being honest about my feelings and getting rejected. It's just how I feel and who I am."

"It **does** sound stupid to me, Heejin. For God's sake, life is short. You should hold on to whoever makes your heart skips a beat for, if you're lucky enough to find such person. Please! It's not like I'm talking nonsense, you two have known each other for years! For all I know, she could also have a crush on you and be too scared to say anything, like the shy scorpio she is!"

"Please, it's like you're living inside of one of my dreams! There's not a single chance she loves me back, Olivia. And that's okay, because I got enough love for both of us..."

"You're so fucking cheesy, oh my God..."

"Maybe. Either way, I won't go back on what I said. Enough of this subject, please. Now, let's run to chem or we'll get late."

 They started walking towards the chem laboratory, Heejin nodding to herself in silence, happy for putting an end to Olivia's crazy confession ideas. Except she hadn't been able to do that. Olivia was tired of seeing her best friend suffer so much for love. And she was going to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun writing this, I hope you are enjoying it too :)


	3. 24:26, girl. let's go!

                        _(Olivia Hye POV)_

Olivia couldn't believe she was at detention  _again._ What was it, the third time in two weeks? It was hard for her to restrain herself from talking to Heejin during class and somehow, maybe because of her rabbit-like eyes and attitude, the older girl always got away with it. The worst thing about it wasn't the  _detention_ itself, but the fact that she was alone at the detention room with no one other than Park Gowon. They hated each other in a deep, sort of lifetime enemies, kind of way.

It all started when they had to do some group work in literature class and Gowon, allegedly with no intention of doing so, forgot to send Olivia's part in. Olivia almost failed literature, one of her favorite subjects, because of that missing grade. She swore to never let the incident go and to get back at Gowon when she could, what she did by pranking the girl and making her think her name on their yearbook was  _Adam._ After knowing her friend Jiwoo had her name changed to  _Chuu_ on their yearbook because one of the yearbook editors, Jiwoo's girlfriend Yves, thought it was  _cute,_ Gowon easily believed something similar had happened to her. 

Except  _Adam_ isn't a cute name at all. What Olivia did started a never ending thread of constant pranks coming from both sides, in such a way that the entire school, even their teachers, knew they hated each other. Maybe her teacher thought putting Gowon in the same detention room that she was would be a good way to prevent Olivia from talking during class again. 

When Olivia got inside the detention room, Gowon stared at her coldly for a few seconds and got back to texting someone. Olivia sat right behind Gowon and realized she was talking to Kim Hyunjin, her best friend's crush. While she didn't want to think about what being best friends with a girl like Gowon said about Hyunjin, she instantly thought about her inner promise to do something about Heejin's crush. Olivia held her breath, counted until ten and said:

"Hey, you little devil. Is your friend Hyunjin available? I may or may not know someone who's really into her."

"I can't believe you have the guts to talk to me after your last prank, you selfish wolf. Maybe she is available, but so what? Do you think I would be crazy enough to let my friend date with someone that is friends with a person like you?" - Gowon answered, her tiny tongue leaving her mouth after finishing her sentence like the snake Olivia thought she was.

"Yeah, I had the same thought about my friend and you. But listen, let's put our own issues aside. Our friends have nothing to do with that. Don't you want to see your friend happy and, hopefully, in a healthy relationship?"

"I guess I do. Hyunjin has been extremely needy nowadays and you know I'm definitely not the needy type. I can't handle her when she's acting like that, it seriously makes me want to punch a wall. Or Hyunjin's face, maybe."

"Wow, you're such a great friend! Don't you want to know who my friend is, at least? Before going full cupid on her and Hyunjin with me."

"I doubt I will know her, but yeah. Tell me her name and what she is into."

"Oh, her name is Jeon Heejin. She enjoys classical movies, playing guitar, writing cheesy poems about Hyunjin and, i don't know why, watching Adventure Time. She kept yelling the other day about a character name Bubbline."

"Bubbline isn't a character, you dumbass. It's a ship name for Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. I thought you, of all people, would know that. You look a lot like Marceline. Either way, don't scream or get too excited over this, but Hyunjin's had a crush on Heejin for the longest time. She's just too shy to ask her out."

"Oh my God. I called it. I swear to God that I saw it coming, but I'm still shocked. How can we be best friends with such shy nerds?"

"I have no idea. But I guess this makes our cupid mission easier, right?"

"I doubt it. Since both of them like each other, they will be reluctant to leave the platonic area and head to a place where they can actually date. But I trust in myself and in my gay abilities. We should be fine."

"Okay, detention's over so I will text you later with details of my first date idea. See you later, little idiot." - Gowon said and left the room, leaving a trace of some flower' smell that made Olivia's heart felt  _weird._ She couldn't help but notice how the girl's hair looked great that day and so did her entire self. Olivia brushed those thoughts away while heading over to math class, which she hated so much.

A while after getting home from class, Olivia got a text from an unknown number.

 **:** _hey, dumbass. this is gowon. you better save my contact as pretty flower or flower won. or you thought i didn't notice you drowning over my flower perfume today?_

 **hyewolfie:** _i should save your contact as snake won, that's what you mean. and i have no idea what you're talking about. even if we were the last two girls in the world, i wouldn't even look at you._

 **snake won:** _don't call me snake, idiot. have you ever seen yourself in a mirror?  you're the real snake. and i'm afraid i can't say the same thing about you, when you're such a pretty girl..._

Olivia's heart felt  _weird_ again. Was Gowon being serious? What was going on?  She couldn't type for a while when her heart felt  _weird_ and her brain wasn't capable of processing what exactly she was feeling. Then, Gowon texted her again:

 **snake won:** _wolf-ah, did my lowkey flirting leave you breathless? kekekekeke please, use one of your two neurons and focus on what we have to do here. i know it's hard to focus when you're talking to someone with a face like mine, but do it for heejin._

 **hyewolfie:** _again, i have no idea what you're talking about. you're so full of yourself, so annoying. can't believe i'm talking to you right now, ugh. the things i do for heejin. she better gift something nice on my birthday. either way, lets discuss whatever bright idea you have for their date._

 **snake won:** _don't be so dramatic, wolf-ah. i thought we could both invite them to watch a movie on one of those outdoor cinemas type of things. maybe we could ask for it to play carol (2015) dir. todd haynes, so the movie gayness could motivate them to be gay aswell. what do you think?_

 **hyewolfie:**   _i can't believe i'm going to say this, but this is a great idea. where could we go, since we won't be watching the movie with them? should we go home?_

 **snake won:**   _and miss all the fun, only to listen to it later through their own cuts? nah, not under my watch. we can hide behind a car nearby. although it can get kinda messy and tight, it will be worth it when we see them kissing. what, are you afraid you'll fall for me after spending two hours in a messy and tight place with me? kekekekeke panicked gay wolfie._

 **hyewolfie:**   _i-i... don't know where you got that from. yes, i can spend two hours looking to your snake face. i hope this works._

 **snake won:**   _it will. trust me._

 **hyewolfie:**   _you know i don't. kekekekeke_

 


	4. crazy, crazy, crazy madness

_(Gowon POV)_

Gowon found that getting ready to see how her outdoor cinema plan would work out was more troublesome than what was expected. Not because of Hyunjin, of course. They had been friends for so long that Hyunjin probably knew all Gowon clothes so well that it was a waste of time to try to surprise her with a certain combination. Actually, Gowon felt troubled because of Olivia. What Olivia would think of her outfit. Olivia, yes. Olivia Hye. Son Hyejoo. Saying her name over and over again felt nice, Gowon thought. It was a beautiful name. Beautiful like her.

For a while, all Gowon wanted to do was to explain Olivia that she didn't forget to send in her part purposefully. Everyone who knew Gowon was aware of how clumsy and forgetful she was. Olivia also didn't know that Gowon had _begged_ for their literature teacher to grade Olivia's work later, but she didn't have her request accepted because the literature teacher wasn't very fond of her.

When Gowon was ready to tell Olivia that, the whole thing of saying her name on their yearbook was spelled like "Adam" happened. Then, Gowon felt like she had to get revenge, instead of patiently explaining to Olivia what really happened on literature class.

But now, her feelings towards Olivia were a lot different than just wanting to apologize and explain what happened before. She knew that the younger girl hated her. But, and she couldn't explain why, Olivia hating her made things more _interesting_ , _difficult_ and even.... _kinda_ _hot_. She liked to see Olivia's nostrils vibrating whenever they spoke, her forehead getting tiny wrinkles whenever they argued, besides other physical signs of pure anger. And there wasn't a single doubt about Olivia's beauty. Sure, she was an uptight nerd. But Gowon could show her how to relax and have some fun, she really could. Olivia Hye needed to chill and Gowon would help her with that. 

At first, though, she wasn't sure that she was capable of making Olivia like her back. But then, she remembered she was _motherfucking_ Park Chaewon, a girl who could get any girls she wanted in a heartbeat.  
  
By the time she arrived at the outdoor cinema, Hyunjin was already there. She hugged her best friend, who remained completely oblivious to what was going to happen soon. After finding a silly excuse like going to the bathroom when there wasn't any bathrooms there, she left to meet Olivia.

Olivia was wearing a white tank top with black pants. For some reason, the younger girl also had sunglasses on. They kinda looked like the ones in Matrix. Gowon asked her why on earth she was wearing sunglasses at night.

"I feel like we're in some sort of secret mission, quite like a _Charlie's_ _Angels_ movie. So I just tried to match my outfit, including my sunglasses, to that kind of vibe." - she answered.

"Fine, we are Charlie's Angels. But only if I'm Alex." - Gowon said in response.

"You get Lucy Liu, seriously? You're not even _worthy_. But, fine, whatever."

Gowon couldn't even answer Olivia back because she noticed Heejin had arrived. She asked Olivia what was up and the younger girl just said Heejin was late, as expected.

But their plan was going on smoothly because she had told Heejin which car they would watch the movie in. And that was where Heejin was headed. Hyunjin was already there, patiently waiting for Gowon and eating some popcorn.

The two girls hid behind some plants and waited to see what would happen. Heejin' shocked face was the funniest thing they had ever seen, so funny they could barely hold their laughter. Hyunjin was smiling and seemed really calm. Probably, she was making Heejin feel more comfortable and telling her that, since Olivia and Gowon had disappeared, they could watch the movie together.

Gowon noticed how Heejin was the definition of all panicked gay memes. The poor girl probably wasn't even capable of having enough strength to leave. She was stuck inside a car with her crush. Life could be a lot worse. Hyunjin's best friend had never seen her look so happy. Her shy ass would never be bold enough to ask Heejin to watch a gay movie with her, let alone at a really romantic outdoor cinema. She was so lucky for having Gowon in her life. She completely did the hard work for Hyunjin. Now, all she and Olivia had to do was to observe and hope for the best.

The place from where Olivia and Gowon could see Heejin and Hyunjin was really narrow, like Gowon said earlier. It was making Gowon sick, since her face was way too close to Olivia than what it was safe to be. Her stomach had what romantic and cheesy people (not that there's much difference between the two) called butterflies.

Her mind went blank when Olivia suddenly held her hand. She was trying to get Gowon to look at Hyunjin and Heejin. Hyunjin had just held Heejin's hand. The younger girl's face was completely red. Hyunjin held her face and without saying a single word, she _kissed_ Heejin.

Gowon was shocked by how fast they had kissed. She would never have expected that from two shy, really panicked gays. But she got more shocked by what happened after. Olivia _kissed_ her.


	5. nikes on her feet make my love complete

Hyunjin thought about Beenzino's Nike Shoes when she saw Heejin that morning. _Nikes on her feet make my love complete_ , as Beenzino said on that song. Hyunjin could relate.

Heejin had white nike sneakers on, a _HAIM_ t-shirt and ripped black pants. Hyunjin was obsessed with Heejin's style. Between the tight clusters of the buildings they saw while walking, she seemed completely _free_ in her nike sneakers. Her eyes seemed shy, but sweet at the same time. Everything about her was the definition of delicate. Hyunjin loved being able to call such a perfect girl her _girlfriend_.

Heejin kissed Hyunjin, then they started to walk towards the recently opened coffee shop where Olivia and Gowon already were. The coffee shop was an odd one. It had some sort of neon lighting everywhere you looked at, the type of lighting you'd usually see in a club and not in a coffee shop.   
  
Apparently, Olivia told them later, the coffee shop's owner was obsessed with _Nicolas Winding Refn_. He was a danish director known for using lots of neon lighting on his movies. They could even see some _Neon Demon, Drive_ and _Only God Forgives,_ movies _Nicolas Winding Refn_ directed, posters on the coffee shop's walls.

That explained why Gowon was so eager to visit this place, she was totally obsessed with _Nicolas Winding Refn_ movies. It was funny to Hyunjin how she kept calling Olivia a nerd for being really into literature, when she was just as much as a nerd for movies.

Olivia and Gowon were such a powerful visual couple. Gowon's golden hair and cute look contrasted with Olivia's incredible dark hair and sort of scary look. They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. Gowon was explaining The Neon Demon's plot and how it had the worst script ever, while Olivia pretended to be disgusted. Then, Olivia started to look at Gowon with the cutest heart eyes.

Heejin told Hyunjin earlier that she had never seen her best friend look so in love with someone. Hyunjin could say the same thing about her best friend.

  
Hyunjin couldn't believe she was hanging out with Gowon and Olivia, who used to hate themselves and Heejin, that was now her _girlfriend_. She had never felt **happier**. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any type of constructive criticism would be great. Also, english is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar inaccuracies. Thanks for reading! :)  
> I also created a playlist for this fic! Please follow if you're interested. https://open.spotify.com/user/starksdie/playlist/0fwbZzkBm2ENIZqZSZWsSn?si=JqHr1S-HST63UyFOlybScQ


End file.
